freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Rockstar Freddy
Rockstar Freddy is a buyable entertainer from Smiles and Servos Inc and a new counterpart of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Overall, Rockstar Freddy’s appearance seems to be a combination of previous Freddy counterparts, along with a few new elements. His upper head looks similar to Toy Freddy's, with his lower jaw being separated but connected with metal rods to the upper part, similar to Nightmare Freddy or Withered Freddy. He has rosy-red cheeks like the Toy Animatronics from the second game, his top hat and bow tie are shiny purple, like Fredbear, and has a tan muzzle. Like the other 'Rockstar' animatronics, he has a golden metallic star on his tan colored chest. He holds his metal purple microphone in his right hand. He has white sclera with sapphire blue irises and black pupils. His kneecaps are also rosy-red. He also has many similarities to Lefty. Other Appearances * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator ** Ultimate Custom Night Quotes ---- ---- ---- }} Custom Night Rockstar Freddy will stand in the office throughout the entire night. Occasionally he will activate (the frequency depends on his difficulty setting) and ask for a payment of five Faz-Coins. Failure to pay him in time will result in him jumpscaring the player and causing a game over. However, if the player does not have enough Faz-Coins or simply does not wish to pay, they can turn on the Heater which will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and think payment has been made. However, turning on the heater will make the player more vulnerable to heat-sensitive animatronics such as Freddy, Lefty, and Jack-O-Chica, so the player must decide whether it would be better to turn it on or simply pay the five coins. Trivia * In the Ultimate Custom Night, Rockstar Freddy is to be voiced by Kai Skrotzki ** Additionally, he is one of four 'Rockstar' animatronics to have a voice actor, the other ones are Rockstar Foxy, Rockstar Chica and Rockstar Bonnie. ** In addition, Rockstar Freddy's voice description on the website [https://www.voices.com/jobs/posting/284890 Voices.com] describes his character similar to that of "carnival circus attractions that are designed to sound friendly but come across as unnatural, robotic, and unnerving." ** It is notable that unlike during his appearance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator a coin slot was added to his stomach due to his mechanic stating that he requires Faz-Coins. * Rockstar Freddy was the third-to-last animatronic programmed in the UCN roster along with [[Trash and the Gang|'Trash and the Gang']] at 96%. * Rockstar Freddy's overall appearance bears a great resemblance to Toy Freddy and Fredbear in terms of design (see "Appearance" section above.) Errors *While on stage, his left ankle clips through the top of his foot. **This is the same for Pigpatch. Gallery In-Game RFreddyIcon.png|Rockstar Freddy's Catalog Icon. FreddyStage.gif|Rockstar Freddy On Stage. RockstarsMenu.png|Rockstar Freddy with the rest of the Rockstars on the menu. 2511.png|Rockstar Freddy as he appears on the "Rockstars Assemble" achievement along with the other Rockstars and Lefty. Ultimate Custom Night Rockstar FreddyCN.png|Rockstar Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night Mugshot. 625.png|Rockstar Freddy, after the player completes in the UCN. Rockstar Freddy's Jumpscare.gif|Rockstar Freddy's jumpscare. Ultimate Custom Night 1.jpg|Rockstar Freddy in the UCN along with Nightmarionne, Phantom Freddy, and Nightmare Balloon Boy. Misc. Rockstar_Freddy_Action_Figure.jpg|Rockstar Freddy Funko figure. Rockstar_Freddy_POP!.jpg|Rockstar Freddy Funko POP! Rockstar_Freddy_Keychain.jpg|Rockstar Freddy Funko POP! keychain. Category:Animatronics Category:Buyable Category:Male Category:Freddy